


I Found My Home

by AwkwardlySocial



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith ruined his own day, LANCE GIVES KEITH A LITTLE FACIAL, Lance is a good boyfriend, M/M, broganes, im so bad at tagging pease forgive me, klance, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardlySocial/pseuds/AwkwardlySocial
Summary: Keith is having a terrible day for absolutely no reason except that he is very good at causing problems for himself. As it turns out, showers and unplanned facials with his boyfriend can be physically and mentally therapeutic.Aka Lance is on emotional clean-up-duty after Keith has an awful day.





	I Found My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just so you know, this is my first fic and I wrote it at three in the morning after I chugged five cups of coffee, so there is guaranteed to be some errors. (Probably a little bit out of character) Constructive criticism is always welcome!!

It was one of those days where Keith wished he hadn’t even gotten out of bed in the morning. Every single one of his muscles ached, and he could have sworn that he pulled at least one in his leg. The Red Paladin groaned as he lifted his shirt off over his head and peered into the bathroom mirror. Brushing his bangs out of his face, he grimaced at the darker-than-usual circles under his eyes. 

His miserable day even started out terribly. Allura had decided to pull a false alarm to see how quickly they could suit up for an attack, which Keith had been the opposite of ready for. When he attempted to bolt out of his bed, his foot had gotten stuck in his blanket, causing him to pull an ever so graceful nosedive into the hard floor. 

With a bruised nose and even more injured ego, Keith had run into the bridge, fully prepared to battle a Galran siege. When he discovered that the alarm that caused his literal downfall was merely a false alarm, Keith felt his mood descend into the seventh circle of hell. In a fit of unbridled fury that set the tone for the rest of the day, Keith flung his red helmet across the room, the comms inside screeching in protest.

Normally this wouldn’t have been a problem, but considering it was turning out to be a problem day, it was. The comms in each of the other paladin’s helmets let out a terrible scream that blasted each of their eardrums, causing a chain reaction of comm and human yells of pain. Keith felt badly, sure, considering their ringing ears were a result of his rage, but mostly he felt angry.

Angry for stupid reasons, but angry all the same. So he stormed away from the bridge and into the training room, where he proceeded to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter for the rest of the day. He overestimated the adrenaline that his anger had gifted to him and had definitely picked a fighter who’s level was slightly too advanced. Luckily, or unluckily depending on whether he valued his pride over his bodily well-being, no one was there to see his thrown around like a rag doll. Keith had gotten in quite an impressive amount of stabs and kicks to the training bot, but he was battered and bruised nonetheless. 

Now here he was, sulking in a bathroom mirror at all the bruises that he deserved as he was nearly suffocated by the steam from the shower. Every single choice that he made today had left its mark, and Keith felt incredibly stupid being angry about it. Especially considering his impulsive decisions had hurt others as well. Not only did his teammates’ eardrums hurt (he had overheard Hunk and pidge complaining about the ringing in their ears) but a few of the Altean training bots would need to be fixed and or replaced entirely.

As he turned to enter the shower pod, Keith noticed the small cabinet in the corner of the bathroom had been filled with unfamiliar tubes and bottles. He picked a bright blue one up, not comprehending any word on the package except for ‘apricot’. He knew what and apricot was. If it was one of those dried fruits that his kindergarten teacher used to hand out at snack times, then yes, apricot. Keith had no idea why someone would want to put dried fruit on their face, but the confusion of apricot in a tube temporarily wiped away all thoughts of his terrible day.

“Hey, babe…” a voice behind him drawled lazily, slightly muffled by the sounds of falling water from the shower pod. Keith turned around quickly, to see Lance sliding the bathroom door behind him. 

“Why are the apricots in the tube and how do they help your face?” Keith demanded of his boyfriend, brandishing the container. Lance looked slightly confused for a second, attempting to take in the scene before him. Keith, covered in bruises and clothed in only a pair of underwear, holding a tube of face wash. Lance crossed the small bathroom in four steps, wrapping his arms around Keith’s bare waist. 

“Okay, Mr. Rage Fit, what’s up?” Lance asked, pressing a soft kiss to Keith’s cheek. Keith scowled. If Lance wasn’t so damn cute, he probably would have gotten pinched for mocking Keith’s anger. He chose to let it go and avoid any further conflict, opting instead to reach up and play with Lance’s helmet hair. He liked how it stuck up in all different directions. Keith smiled softly when Lance leaned into his fingers and closed his eyes, appreciating how they moved against his scalp.

“Why apricots?” Keith asked again, partially subdued. Lance groaned softly.

“Oh, so now you’re interested in my skincare routine… because of some… apricots?” Lance mumbled, restingris head on Keith’s shoulder. Keith hummed in response, hugging his boyfriend closer to his body.

“I’m interested in everything you do.” Keith said softly, grimacing at how cheesy it sounded. Luckily, Lance chose not to tease him for the line and smiled into his shoulder instead.

“That was sweet… It’s an exfoliator and the apricots are supposed to have thingies in them that can help make your skin super soft and smooth. Take off all the dead skin and shit.” 

“Huh.” Keith responded softly, examining the bottle from behind Lance’s back. 

“Why the sudden interest in exfoliators?” Lance asked him as he straightened up, lifting his head off of Keith’s shoulder. The Red Paladin shrugged, curiously turning over the bottle to read the back of it. Sure enough, he didn’t understand any of the words on the back either.

“I didn’t really think that you could put food on your face to make it soft. That’s weird.” Keith blushed slightly as Lance laughed. The Blue Paladin had a certain aura about him that never failed to draw Keith in. His day might have been terrible, but a few minutes with his ever so amazing boyfriend never failed to lift Keith’s mood.

“Here,” Lance started, pulling Keith out of his thought process. “Why don’t you take your shower, and then I can give you a facial or something.” His suggestion caught Keith slightly off guard, but he found himself nodding in agreement anyways. 

“Will you...” Fuck. This was a terrible idea but he was going to ask anyways. “would you… maybe take the shower with me?” The Red Paladin watched as a look of surprise washed over Lance’s features, and he instantly regretted his question. It was stupid after all, and would probably be incredibly awkward even though-

“Sure.” Okay, definitely not the answer that Keith was expecting.

“W-what?”

“I said sure.” Lance replied, stripping his shirt off and throwing it to the floor. “Come one, you’ve probably wasted a lot of hot water by now.” Keith smiled, feeling another blush coming on. He slid his briefs down his legs, depositing them on top of his other clothes that had been piled near the counter. When he looked back up, Lance had already entered the shower. Keith took a deep breath and reopened the door to the shower pod. 

Lance stood inside, holding his hands under the stream of water to carefully test the temperature. When he decided on a good temperature, the Blue Paladin settled under the stream, letting his hands run through his hair. It dripped down over his closed eyes, the water that fell from the strands running down his face. Keith smiled, admiring the unintentional beauty that was Lance. Lance, that thought he was never good enough but could make shots like Keith had never seen before. Lance, that could look like this without even trying. A boy that never ceased to amaze Keith. 

The Red Paladin took a moment to erase his embarrassment before stepping under the flow of water to join Lance, who smiled even though his eyes were closed.

“Hey,” He said, masking a chuckle.Keith grinned.

“Hey yourself.” Keith reached the bottle of shampoo that Lance always opted for. Alteans had scents that Keith had never smelled before, and that he could only describe through combinations of smells, and those carried over to shampoo scents as well. This certain bottle reminded Keith of ‘if the ocean met a bundle of flowers’. It was very Lance, and whenever Keith settled into bed with his boyfriend, he took special care to try to memorize his Lance’s scent.

Lance opened his eyes, leaning down slightly to kiss Keith on the mouth. Keith leaned further into the kiss, letting it become wet with the water that fell from their dripping hair. Kissing Lance was like driving a car and then letting go of the steering wheel, never knowing what direction the unhinged wheels would take you. And Keith loved the thrill. How it never got old no matter how many times he experienced it. He thought of the early days of Voltron, and how Lance used to call them rivals. It was funny how things could change so drastically after feelings were confessed. Rivals to best friends to boyfriends, a transformation that occured all while heading a massive intergalactic rebellion. Life sure is crazy.

Lance separated the kiss after what felt like and incredible lifetime, pushing Keith’s bangs off of his forehead.

“So,” Lance began, starting to massage Keith’s favorite shampoo into the Red Paladin’s hair. “You wanna talk about today?” he asked softly. Keith pursed his lips. He didn’t really want to talk about today and his stupid reasons for being angry. But he did at the same time. He wanted to pour out his feelings to Lance and be reassured and be validated, but he decided instead to play it off cool.

“What about it?” Okay, that was not even remotely close to playing it off cool.

“Come on, babe. Don’t pull that shit… I want to help you.” Lance whispered. Keith sighed. He already didn’t need much convincing, but the way that Lance was so genuine, and how his hands rubbed the shampoo into his scalp, he was practically begging to talk already.

“It’s stupid, really. I was really pissed at first because my foot got stuck in my blanket and I fell flat on my fucking nose when Allura pulled that false alarm- don’t laugh, its not funny. My nose really hurt. And then I figured out that is was a false alarm and that stomped on my mood even more. It was one of the nights where I wasn’t having nightmares and I got yanked out of it. Its stupid.” Lance nodded thoughtfully as Keith talked, letting go of his usual talkative mannerism. “Are.. are you gonna say anything?’ Keith asked him. Lance shook his head, the thoughtful expression never leaving his face.

“Nope. I’m just gonna listen until you finish.” Lance responded, beginning to wash the shampoo out of Keith’s hair.

“Oh. Alright. So um… and then I busted your eardrums. Sorry about that, by the way… So I was pissed at myself and at Allura so I went to go train. But I kind of overestimated myself in that moment and got my assed kicked by the training bots… That’s all. I know it’s stupid and its not a good enough reason to be angry all day but I was and I’m sorry so-”

“Keith,” Lance interrupted, rinsing out the last bit of soap from Keith’s hair. “It’s not stupid to be upset about these things, but it is stupid to beat yourself up about them.”

“But I hurt our team because I was angry…” Keith whispered.Lance shrugged.

“I’m not going to say that throwing your helmet was well-thought out, because it wasn’t. But I am going to say that if it makes you feel better, everyone was pissed about the false alarm. Besides, you had a totally reasonable reason to be angry. I know about your insomnia and how difficult it is for you, but please know that Allura doesn’t know about it. She wasn’t purposely trying to screw you over. I do think that it would be beneficial to you both to tell her. Hell, Alteans might even have something that could help you.” Keith shrugged, pouring some of Lance’s shampoo into his hands so that he could scrub it into his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Maybe…”

“I can help you talk to Allura if you want. And listen,” Lance continued softly. “Talk to me when you feel like you can’t handle your emotions by yourself.”

“I just… i just don’t want to push all of my problems on you. I don’t want you to feel like I’m someone that needs you to take care of my feelings twenty four seven.”

“Keith, that’s not how I feel at all. I know how rough it is for you to talk about how you feel and stuff like that, but I really appreciate it when you share those kinds of things with me…” Keith smiled at Lance, who shyly wiped away a strand of soap that had begun dripping down his forehead.

“I love you.” Keith whispered, beginning to rinse that shampoo out of Lance’s hair.

“I love you, too.”

After the shower water had begun to get cold and all the soap had been washed out of their hair, Keith and Lance exited the shower pod, content to attempt to dry each other’s hair with slightly damp towels. Keith slipped into a large t-shirt (probably stolen from Shiro), enjoying the feeling of the loose fabric. He hadn’t slept in anything but his clothes for quite a while, and it irritated Lance to no end. Lance donned his seconds favorite items of clothing, the Blue Paladin pajamas that he had found. Keith very regrettably hadn’t been able to locate his red pair.

“So when do you want your facial?” Lance asked, looking more excited than was reasonable for the situation. Keith tied his still-wet hair up into a rough version of a ponytail and tried to mask a smile. He shrugged, crossing his arms. 

“I don’t know. I don’t recall ever agreeing to one…” He responded, watching in triumph as Lance gaped in shock. 

“What?!” screeched the Blue Paladin. “You said you would!”

“I actually never exactly said that I would. I just changed the subject.”

“Which in Keith Language means you agreed but didn’t want to admit it!” Lance said, pointing an accusatory finger at Keith, who merely shrugged.

“Don’t remember. Didn’t happen.” Keith almost lost his composure as Lance completely blanked in surprise.

“You- what?! Keith! Don’t do this to me! It’s just a facial, it’s not that hard!” Lance insisted, grabbing Keith’s shoulders frantically. 

“It also isn’t that hard to acknowledge the bonding moment that we shared…” Keith said, happy with the minimal amount of effort that it took to rattle Lance. The Blue Paladin sighed with extreme exaggeration, throwing an arm over his forehead and collapsing to the ground.

“Is that what you want?” Lance moaned from the ground by Keith’s feet. “For me to admit that I may or may not remember the Bonding Moment? And then I can give you a facial?” Keith nodded.

“That’s all I want, darling.” Lance glared at him from the floor.

“First of all, don’t mock me with pet names. It’s rude,” He sighed, rolling over dramatically. “And,,, ughhh, I hate this…” a reluctant pause, the silence filled with Keith’s foot tapping impatiently. “I might remember the Bonding Moment.”

“Might remember is not a definitive yes or no,” Keith said in a singsong tone, prompting another groan from Lance.

“Okay! Okay! I remember it! Jesus Christ, I remember the fucking bonding moment!” Lance groaned in mock pain, covering his face with his hands. Keith grinned, sitting down on the floor next to Lance who was curled in the fetal position. He rubbed the Blue Paladin’s arm comfortingly and tried to hold in a laugh.

“That wasn’t too bad, now was it?” Keith asked. He received a angry huff in reply.

“It was terrible.” Lance muttered. Keith leaned down to kiss Lance’s cheek.

“I might want a facial right about now…” Keith whispered as he poked Lance’s side. Lance giggled, rolling over to face Keith.

“Might is not a definitive yes or no, Keith…” Lance said, laughter sparkling in his blue eyes. Keith frowned jokingly.

“Okay, then no. I don’t want one anymore, you asshole.”

“Yes you do, shut up.” Lance insisted as he bolted up in a swift movement that sent Keith sprawling as he fell backwards onto his ass from his kneeling position. Keith watched as Lance slid around the entrance to the bathroom and began (very loudly) shuffling through his collection of products. Extreme skincare was not something that Keith ever imagined himself knowing anything about, but here he was. As long as it was for Lance, he would do anything. Not two minutes later, Lance burst out of the bathroom doorway, holding a surprisingly small amount of tubes and bottles. He plopped down on the bed, his legs overlapping Keith’s. 

“Here, pull your hair back for me.” Lance commanded, already looking more excited than necessary. He wrinkled his nose in a way that made Keith feel like he was back in middle school and looking at his first crush. He had been concerned at first, when his stomach began to twist and flip regularly, and had brought his concern up with Shiro. After he had been informed of Keith’s newly developed issue, the Black Paladin had looked at him oddly. 

“When you were in school, did you ever have a crush on anyone?” Shiro had asked him. Keith recalled thinking that it was a very strange question, considering he had never thought of the correlation between his stomach and crushes. Keith shrugged.

“I mean, I guess? Probaby? I don’t really remember…” Shiro had pursed his lips and nodded matter-of-factly, starting to look more and more like a doctor as time went on.

“Keith Kogane, Red Paladin of Voltron,” Shiro paused, clasping his hands. “You have a major crush on someone, most likely on this very ship.”

Keith wasn’t stupid. He was far from it in fact. Although he had a decent amount of book knowledge and street smarts, he often missed important social cues and even signs from his own body. And his major crush on a certain Blue Paladin was something that he had overlooked, blaming his overwhelming feelings on their proclaimed rivalry. Sitting here, listening to Lance rattle on about the benefits of various facial products is one of the many things that he would have never imagined happening just a few months ago. 

“Keith? Were you listening to me?” Keith was jolted out of his thought process by a concerned looking Lance. Totally listening. Totally.

“Uh… I might have missed some things, but I trust you. Do what you think will work best for my face.” Keith responded, trying his best to save himself from a lecture on the importance of a good skincare routine. Luckily, Lance seemed to be satisfied with the Red Paladin’s answer. He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously, causing Keith’s stomach to practice its acrobatics once again. Lance whipped a damp hand towel up, flinging a few stray water droplets across the room. 

“Okay, babe. Get ready for the ride of your life!” Lance teased, leaning in closer with his towel at the ready. “I’m going to put this on your face, so you might want to close your eyes.” before Keith could say anything, the warm towel was lightly dusting his skin, warming him immediately. Woah. This felt so much better than he thought it would. Lance’s hands on his cheek, the warm water making him very sleepy all of a sudden.

“Holy shit…” Keith muttered, earning a laugh from Lance.

“I haven’t even started yet and you look like you’re going to fall asleep!”

“Mmm. Can’t help it. It feels really nice…” Keith mumbed, placing one of his hands on Lance’s thigh. The Altean fabric was silky and light, and Keith began to lightly massage Lance’s thigh with his thumb. Lance hummed thoughtfully, finishing dampening Keith’s face. Keith nearly jumped when he heard the loud pop of a tube being opened. Without warning, a cool gel found its way to the Red Paladin’s cheek. Luckily, the cold vanished quickly, replaced by Lance’s long fingers spreading the product around his skin. 

A icy chill from the product began to sink into his skin, reminding him of how a mint feels on one’s tongue. Jesus, just thinking about things from earth made Keith feel so far away. With a start, Keith’s eyes burst open, revealing Lance, very deep in concentracion. He had never asked Lance about Earth. Ever. Maybe it was because he didn’t know how the Blue Paladin would react, or maybe because he didn’t want to think about it at all for some reason. Or maybe he just forgot that there ever was an Earth. That they hadn’t spent their whole lives on the Altean ship. But now Keith wanted to know. 

“Hey Lance?” Keith asked, trying not to move his lips too much as Lance worked on spreading the facewash. Lance looked up to meet his eyes and smiled softly.

“Yeah? Does this feel okay?” he asked. Keith nodded lightly.

“Totally… Really nice. But,” he paused, earning a confused look from his boyfriend. “But, I have kind of a weird question. Random. Question.” Keith stuttered. Lance winked at him and continued his detailed work process. 

“Ask away, babe,” Lance prompted. Keith let out a sigh that he was sure went straight into one of Lance’s eyes even though he showed no reaction. 

“What was Earth like for you?” Keith asked, careful to sound out each word and select the intentionally. He saw a flicker of sadness flash through Lances blue eyes, but before he could take his question back, the sadness was replaced by a look of joy. And maybe a hint of nostalgia.

“Heh, Earth is where I belong… I have a family there,” he shrugged, smiling crookedly. “I have a shit ton of siblings, and I have the honor of being the youngest. My mama spoiled me rotten, which my sisters and brothers totally noticed. I don’t really think they cared much though, ‘cuz they spoiled me too. And now I get the high honor of treating my nieces and nephews like little royalty.” Lance paused, smiling widely. “My oldest brother, Danny, was like my hero. He was good at everything and acted like a total dad. He reminds me of Shiro, actually, just way less ripped than Space Dad….” Keith chuckled. 

“I’m totally going to tell him that you guys call him Space Dad.” Keith teased. Lance laughed.

“Go ahead! I already slipped up and called him ‘dad’ to his face. He looked kind of proud? Like he was gonna cry actually.”

“Holy shit!” Keith gasped, clutching his stomach as he laughed. 

“Yeah, I wanted to disappear in that moment...So anyways… Danny actually gave me that jacket that I wear all the time. Like, as a tenth birthday present. It was huge then, and I cried when I got it because I loved it so much and was so terrified that I would never fit into it.”

“That’s actually kind of cute, that you kept it this whole time, I mean,” Keith remarked. “How many siblings do you have?” Lance rolled his eyes in mock sarcasm.

“Oh, god. Okay, so there’s Danny, he’s thirty by now, I think. Then Serena, she’s twenty eight. And then Alexandra, uhhhh. She’s twenty five. Oh! And fuckin’ Dante. He thinks he’s funny but no one is funnier than me. He’s twenty two. And then there’s me! The best and most attractive McClain sibling!” Lance finished rubbing the mask over Keith’s face, throwing his hands up in excitement. Keith smiled as Lance winked at him.

“I bet you’re an amazing uncle…” Keith whispered. Lance, looking very solemn, nodded.

“But of course. I take my duties as Favorite Uncle very seriously.” Keith laughed, particularly because he knew that Lance wasn’t joking. The Blue Paladin smiled.

“So, I’ve never really asked you…” Lance paused, rubbing his cheek thoughtfully. “What was Earth like for you? I mean, if you don’t want to talk about it that’s okay because Shiro said this was a sensitive subject-” 

“Lance,” Keith said firmly, squeezing Lance’s thigh as he attempted to stop the Cuban boy’s rambling. “It’s fine.” Keith sighed. “Earth was kind of terrible for me. I was a foster kid, which is how I know Shiro. His family was the only house I could stand to stay in for more than a month or two. There was talk of officially adopting me, and then Shiro went missing after Kerberos.” 

“That sucks man, I’m really sorry,” Lance whispered, sadness shining in his blue eyes. Keith was used to seeing people react with forced sympathy, which he was well past sick of by now. Instead, Lance looked genuinely sad… Huh.

“It’s okay… well, I mean it wasn’t. But we found him, so it’s a little better.” Keith continued. “I don’t have anything left on Earth, but I miss it because you do. Lance, you have people to go back to. I have… nobody. And i’m alright with that. I’ve always worked better on my own.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong, you fucking idiot.” Lance stated as he rolled his eyes. “You have us. Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Allura… Me.” The Blue Paladin paused for a moment to take Keith’s hand into his own. “We make an amazing team, Keith. You AND me. Together. And when we go back to earth, my family is your family. I want you to have a place where you feel like you’re home, and I want it to be somewhere with me.” He looked Keith in the eye, his blue pair sparkling with tears. Keith smiled softly.

“You are my home, Lance. No matter where we go, as long as you’re with me, I’ll always be at home.” Lance let out a choked sob.

“C’mere, you big cheese. It’s time to wash off your mask.” Lance wiped his eyes quickly, beginning to wipe the mask off of Keith’s face with the wet towel.

“Lance..” Keith said, closing his eyes tightly as his face was wiped free of product.

“Yeah, babe?” Lance responded, his voice still sounding partially choked up.

“I love you so much sometimes it feels like I’m on fire.” The Blue Paladin chuckled softly.

“Yeah? I love you too. So incredibly, terrifyingly enough that it scares me.”Lance responded in a tone so sincere it honestly mady Keith want to cry. Instead, he decided to settle for the next best way of expressing his emotions in the moment.

Keith leaned forwards to kiss Lance, not caring that a strand of his hair had gotten caked in facial product, or that he happened to be smearing said product over both of their faces. He only cared that it was Lance. The person who made even the shittiest of days a million times better. Even with something as little as a conversation and a facial. Keith had finally found someone that he would give the whole universe to, and there was no way that he was going to be giving Lance up. He was home.


End file.
